


That has a name?

by DottoraQN



Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Mollymauk Tealeaf, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Fluff, Frottage, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sub Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Day 3 Kinktober prompt! Caleb has done some reading and wants to try being denied for a little while. Of course Molly's done this before and of course Molly's willing to tease his wizard for as long as his wizard wants.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	That has a name?

**Day 1**

“Mollymauk, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb said. Molly looked up from the card he was painting in his room of the tower to see Caleb nervously wringing his hands. His eyebrows knit together in worry at the wizard’s expression.

“Caleb, what is it? Is everything ok?” he asked.

“ _Ja, ja, ist -_ ” Caleb started before realizing that he was speaking Zemnian. “It’s... I would like to try something new. Well, something that we have never done before.”

Molly relaxed after hearing that nothing serious was worrying Caleb. “What did you want to try, love?”

“I have heard that pushing one’s self to the brink of orgasm, but not to completion makes the eventual orgasm more intense. Edging, as it was.” Caleb said, the words coming easier now that he had started the conversation.

“Oh, that has a name?” Molly said. “Sure, sounds fun. I assume you mean me not letting you come?”

Caleb nodded eagerly, a few strands of hair flopping loose from his braid and into his face. Molly laughed and his expression molded into what he was sure was a dopey expression. Caleb was just so _cute._

“So I think that the normal color system that we use can apply here, but I do have a question,” Molly continued, running through his mental safety checklist. “How long did you want this to last? Do you just want to have marathon sex?”

Caleb thought for a moment, tilting his head like a cat. “How about a week? I will call it off if I do not think I can take it.”

Nodding and rolling his shoulders, Molly deposited his paintbrush into a cup of water. He stood and closed the distance between himself and Caleb. He kissed Caleb gently on the lips, placing his hands around the shorter man’s neck. “Thank you for asking me,” he said as he broke away, knowing how hard it was for Caleb to ask for things for himself sometimes. “I’m excited to try this with you.”

Caleb kissed him back, his thumb rubbing against Molly’s hipbone. Molly shuddered at the touch, even through his leggings. He picked at the ribbon in Caleb’s hair with one hand while holding the wizard’s face with the other. As soon as Caleb’s hair was free, Molly wound his fingers through it, tugging lightly. Caleb opened his mouth and moaned against Molly, the tiefling feeling the other man’s erection growing.

Molly stepped back, holding Caleb at arms length to look at him. The wizard was panting lightly now, hair disheveled. Molly guided him backwards, stepping carefully until his own legs hit the back of the chair he had been seated in. Molly took his hands off of Caleb and sat down heavily, spreading his legs wide and beginning to pick at the laces of his breeches. Caleb dropped to his knees readily, batting Molly’s hands away from the closure and finishing freeing Molly’s cock himself. 

The human’s mouth was on him in an instant. Molly tipped his head back, being careful of the paints behind him. Caleb made quick work of getting him off, Molly fisting a hand in Caleb’s hair as he came with Caleb’s name on his lips. The wizard sat back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, looking satisfied with himself.

“Mmm, darling, that was excellent,” Molly said, running a hand through his tousled hair. When he found no paint there he turned his attention back to Caleb. “Would you let me see you take your pleasure, my love?”

Caleb nodded. “ _Ja, liebling._ ”

He sat back on his heels, running his hand lightly over the bulge in his trousers and shivering at the contact. He undid his laces slowly, savoring even the drag of the leather thong across his smallclothes. As the pressure was slowly lessened, Caleb whined, taking his hands off of himself and ghosting his fingertips over his nipples through his shirt. Molly watched, slack jawed as Caleb slowly took himself apart, driving himself mad with his own light touches.

“Yes, that’s it, Caleb, you know yourself best, you know that teasing yourself will make it so much sweeter,” Molly said, reaching out to stroke Caleb’s flushed cheek. Caleb moaned loudly at the words, his hand finally dipping beneath the waistband of his smallclothes. Cock in hand, Caleb gave himself a few pumps, taking his thumb to spread the bead of precome across the head.

Molly licked his lips. He wanted so badly to bat Caleb’s hands away from himself and take Caleb’s cock in his mouth, but if what Molly had in mind was going to work, he needed to be patient. Caleb had licked a stripe across his hand and was stroking himself firmly now. He leaned back further, his free hand bracing himself and stopping Caleb from toppling over backwards.

The lovely noises that Caleb was making gathered in pitch and frequency quickly, the wizard’s telltale signs of being close to release. His hand moved ever faster, twisting as Caleb fucked his fist. Molly waited, scooting forward in his chair, watching Caleb’s face intently. There it was! Caleb screwed his eyes shut, his mouth open in a small o, his sole focus his orgasm.

“Stop.”

Caleb cried out, yanking his hand away from his cock with enough force to topple him over. He sat up and looked at Molly, breath coming in gasps and cock leaking onto his thigh.

“I will admit that I did not expect this today, _schatz,_ ” Caleb said after catching his breath. Molly grinned at him, tucking his own half hard cock back into his trousers.

“You did ask,” he said. Caleb ran a hand over his face and groaned.

“ _Ja,_ I did.”

Molly stood and offered Caleb a hand to stand, which the wizard took. Once both men were face to face again, Molly dropped to a knee and took Caleb’s length in hand. He acted as if he was going to tuck Caleb back into his smallclothes, but Molly’s tongue darted up to lick a stripe up the underside. The wizard gasped, a hand flying to one of Molly’s horns to steady himself. Molly looked up at Caleb through lowered lashes, resolutely pulling Caleb’s smallclothes over his erection. He started to tie the laces, Caleb groaning above him. This was going to be a fun week.

**Day 2**

Caleb sat tailor style, leaning against the headboard of Molly’s bed. He raised an eyebrow at the innocently smiling tiefling in front of him, a mock dubious look on his face.

“Well go on,” Molly said, his innocent smile widening into a sharp grin. “Do as I told you. I know that keen mind of yours can keep track of thirty minutes, even with your fingers up your ass.”

Caleb sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He raised his eyes back to Molly, the tiefling’s lashing tail the only thing giving his arousal away. Caleb chuckled, scooting forward and pitching to one side comically. Rolling onto his stomach, he lifted his hips for the pillow that Molly had waiting.

Molly watched, enraptured, as Caleb brought himself to the edge again and again, three fingers stretching his hole and hips twitching against the pillow. Molly stroked himself lazily, his arousal making him want to finish himself quickly. Caleb cried out, arching his back and stretching his arm to try to hit his sweet spot. Molly was intimately familiar by now with the telltale signs of Caleb reaching release. He reached out to his partner, placing a firm hand on Caleb’s back and stroking him gently.

“Thirty minutes are up,” Caleb said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had shoved his face into.

“You did so well, darling,” Molly said, continuing to rub Caleb’s back with one hand while slowly coaxing Caleb’s fingers away from his entrance. “I love you so much, Caleb, you are always so good for me.”

Caleb rolled over and looked up at Molly, his face a mixture of lust and tenderness. Molly continued caressing every part of Caleb he could reach. The wizard grabbed Molly’s hand and pressed his lips to the palm and the pads of each of the tiefling’s fingers individually. Molly leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Caleb’s, cupping the redhead’s face tenderly.

“Ah, _schatz_ ,” Caleb said once Molly pulled back. “You have not come yet. Let me take care of you.”

Molly moved to protest, but Caleb sat up, pulling Molly into a burning kiss. Molly’s protests died on his tongue as Caleb wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking the tiefling exactly how he liked it.

**Days 3-6**

Molly made it a point over the next four days to either play with Caleb for thirty minutes at the end of the day or have Caleb touch himself. He was a little worried that Caleb wasn’t enjoying himself, but every time he checked in with the wizard he was met with an enthusiastic response. Caleb now sat squirming in Molly’s lap, the tiefling’s talons teasing the wizard’s nipples mercilessly while Caleb stroked himself.

Suddenly, all movement from Caleb stopped, letting out a halting white. Molly moved his hands off of Caleb’s nipples and craned his neck to look at Caleb’s face. “What’s the matter, love?”

Caleb looked over and smiled, pecking Molly on the lips. “It’s been thirty minutes.”

“What?” Molly said in surprise. “It didn’t feel like thirty minutes.”

“ _Ja_ , I can assure you it was,” Caleb said, groaning at the slight friction on his cock as he moved to get a better look at Molly.

“Well, I suppose I lose track of time watching you come undone,” Molly purred, stretching out on the bed and opening his arms to Caleb. The wizard snuggled into Molly’s chest immediately, wrapping his arms around the tiefling’s torso and tangling their legs together.

After a few moments of serene silence, Molly heard Caleb murmur, “I love you, Molly.”

Molly pulled back to look at Caleb. The human’s face was not as relaxed as when he was sleeping, but Molly could tell he was almost there. He stroked Caleb’s hair gently, whispering back, “I love you, too, Caleb.”

**Day 7**

Molly had a plan. The Nein weren’t doing anything today, having just come back from an errand for Essek. The Xhorhaus was quite; Veth and Jester had opted to go to Nicodranas to visit their families, Beau and Yasha were “sparring” out back, and Caduceus had taken Fjord up to the Wildmother’s tree to “commune.” Molly was sure that his friends were fucking. He didn’t need to pry it out of them to get confirmation, the looks that the respective pairs sometimes gave each other were more than enough. He was perfectly happy to be alone, as it gave him plenty of room to tease Caleb all day.

He wandered into the library, assuming correctly that Caleb would be studying. He thought about lying across the desk, but whatever Caleb was working on looked complicated, so he opted for draping himself over the back of Caleb’s chair instead. The wizard didn’t start when Molly touched him, which Molly silently prided himself on. It had taken them a long time to get here.

“ _Ja_ , Mollymauk, what can I do for you?” Caleb said, dryly. Molly chuckled, running the tip of his tongue over the shell of Caleb’s ear, causing the human to freeze.

“Would you like to come today, Caleb?” Molly asked, keeping his voice level to hide his already heightened arousal. Just the thought of the things he was going to do to this man in front of him today had him wanting to loosen the laces of his leggings.

“ _Bitte, Mollymauk, bitte. Was muss ich tun?_ ” Caleb said, swallowing thickly. He continued to look ahead, but Molly could tell that the project in front of the wizard was completely forgotten.

“Common, please, darling,” Molly whispered seductively, pressing a kiss to the underside of Caleb’s jaw. He felt Caleb’s pulse quicken as he swallowed again.

“ _Yes, Molly,_ ” Caleb breathed, his voice low and his accent thick with want.

“‘Yes’ what? ‘Yes’ to Common?” Molly asked, unable to hide his grin anymore. Even when he was the one calling the shots, he couldn’t resist being a little shit.

“ _Verdammt!_ ” Caleb swore, standing suddenly and knocking the chair aside to grab the back of Molly’s head and kiss him forcefully. Molly melted against Caleb, opening his mouth and grabbing Caleb’s lapels. Molly felt his brain starting to fog and he stiffened, remembering what he was here for. He pushed Caleb away, causing the human to take a few steps back.

“I’m in charge today, remember?” Molly said, false cheeriness worming its way into his words. He smirked at Caleb as the wizard wiped his mouth on his sleeve, looking at him darkly and panting heavily.

“Now,” Molly continued, “You’re welcome to continue manhandling me, gods know how much I love that, but if you do decide to fuck me into the mattress; A, you’re still not allowed to come, and B, I’m not touching you for the next week. So, we either do this my way and you get to come tonight, or we do this your way and you might get to come sometime in the next month.”

“What if I decide I do not want to obey you?” Caleb asked, crossing his arms. “I have two perfectly good physical hands, an ethereal one, and several invisible servants. I think I am perfectly capable of getting myself off.”

“Oh, darling,” Molly said, laughing to himself. “You and I both know it’s sweeter if someone else does all the work. And before you say anything, your magic bullshit is still you, it’s still under your control. Color?”

Caleb chewed at his lip. “But what of you? If you don’t touch me, that means I will not touch you. We both also know that you can’t keep your hands to yourself. _Grün_ , green. This argument is... stimulating.”

Molly winced internally. He should have known Caleb would bring that one up. “Love, I have a tail and several enchanted toys. I’m content with those to watch you sweat.”

Caleb looked like he was thinking of a retort before he lost his composure suddenly, bursting into laughter. “ _Schatz_ , If we continue much longer on this train of thought, both of us will be lying alone in bed, aching for the other.”

Joining Caleb in his laughter, Molly walked over to Caleb and put his arms around the other man, his stomach still doing flips when Caleb returned the hug. “I thought you said you found the argument about who was going to top tonight ‘stimulating.’”

“ _Ja,_ ” Caleb said, pulling back to hold Molly at arms length and look over him. “But I would rather be _stimulated_ in other ways.”

“Oh, so I do get to be in charge then?” Molly said, raising his eyebrows. Caleb nodded and chewed at his lip, his eyes flicking between Molly’s eyes and Molly’s mouth. Molly smirked, pulling Caleb back towards him and gently pressing his lips to the humans. The tiefling kept his kisses chaste, steering Caleb towards the door that connected the library to Caleb’s bedroom. Caleb moaned into Molly’s mouth as Molly gently pressed him against the door, lightly caressing the wizard’s shoulders and sides as they kissed.

Molly rolled his hips experimentally, trying to gauge Caleb’s reaction. Much to Molly’s delight, Caleb whined, his hands scrabbling at the back of Molly’s neck and his hips bucking uselessly into Molly’s. Eventually, Molly relented, opening his mouth and letting his tongue explore Caleb.

The tiefling kissed across Caleb’s cheek to his jaw, grazing his teeth over Caleb’s pulse point. With his mouth now unoccupied, a stream of words and noises tumbled from Caleb’s lips: “Please, Molly, _bitte,_ ah - ah! Molly! _Bitte bitte bitte_ Molly, _schön, schatz,_ touch me, plea-ah!”

Caleb’s babbling abruptly stopped when Molly reached down to palm him through his trousers. “Is this what you wanted?” Molly asked innocently.

“ _Ja, ja, das ist gut,_ ” Caleb groaned. Molly took pity on his wizard, pulling Caleb away from the door so that he could open it and steer their dalliance inside of the bedroom. Once they were in the room, Caleb immediately went to sit on the bed, tucking his hands under his knees. Molly snorted, closing the door and locking it behind them.

“Such a good boy for me, following my instructions all week, you even know what I'm going to ask before I ask it,” Molly said, giving Caleb a onceover. The human looked well and truly wrecked, his hair falling out of it’s ribbon, his lips kissed red, and a flush running from his cheeks to where it disappeared beneath his shirt.

“How do you want to do this, love?” Molly asked. He had some ideas of what he’d like to do to Caleb, but he might as well ask if the wizard had a preference.

“I’d like to be under you, _schatz_ , but I want to see you,” Caleb said.

“That can be arranged,” Molly replied. He crossed the distance to Caleb easily, stroking the other man’s hair tenderly before gently prying Caleb’s hands out from under his legs. “I need these free to get your shirt off, darling.”

Over the next moments, all of Caleb and Molly’s clothing had ended up in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed and Caleb had ended up in Molly’s lap, the tiefling stroking Caleb’s cock teasingly. Molly marveled at every little noise that Caleb made as he slowly brought the human closer to the edge. Caleb whined and tried to buck into Molly’s grasp, but Molly’s other arm held Caleb’s hips firmly in place.

“Are you ready for me to open you, darling, or would you like to do it yourself?” Molly asked after a particularly forceful thrust from Caleb.

“Either, Mollymauk, I want you inside of me,” Caleb said, clutching at Molly’s back as Molly continued to pump his length. Giving Caleb’s cock a final squeez, Molly took his hand off of Caleb, laughing at the indignant noise that the wizard made.

“Lay back, sweet, I only have the talons trimmed on my right hand,” Molly cooed, gently pushing Caleb back onto the pillows. He went willingly, spreading his legs and drawing one up to his chest to give Molly better access. Molly beamed, placing a kiss on Caleb’s calf before reaching across the bed to where he had tossed a vial of oil. Caleb opened readily for him in very little time, his dripping cock twitching against his stomach every time Molly’s fingers grazed over Caleb’s sweet spot.

“Please, Molly, it is enough, I want you,” Caleb said, his breath coming in gasps. How could Molly say no to the completely debauched wizard under him? Molly felt Caleb’s rim flutter in protest as he withdrew his fingers. He slicked his own cock quickly, barely giving Caleb time to complain before Molly’s head was pressing against Caleb’s entrance.

As Molly pushed in slowly, Caleb writhed, the noises coming from him getting louder and more desperate. Molly bottomed out in short order, looking up to look over Caleb, sucking in a breath at what he saw. Caleb had one hand gripping the headboard with white knuckles while the other pinched and squeezed a nipple, the wizard’s mouth open, his eyes screwed shut, and his hair fanned out across the pillows.

“Gods above, what did I do to deserve you?” Molly whispered. He wrapped an oiled hand around Caleb’s cock, giving him a few experimental pumps. Caleb arched off the bed at Molly’s touch, the other hand joining the first in white knuckling the headboard. Molly drew back and thrust slowly, his hand keeping time with his thrusts. Caleb was crying out at every movement now, clearly overwhelmed at the dual sensation after so long of denying himself.

“M-molly! Close!” he gasped. Molly was close, too, almost to the point of not being able to control his thrusts.

“Just wait, Caleb, beautiful, I know you can, don’t come just yet, I’m almost there, too,” Molly babbled. He changed the angle, trying to hit Caleb’s prostate more reliably and was rewarded with a broken and desperate sob to let him know that he had hit the right spot.

Molly thrust into Caleb a few more times, the wizard clenching suddenly around him, and Molly was gone, hips pistoning into Caleb as he spat between gritted teeth: “Come for me, Caleb.”

Caleb shrieked, his back arching so far up the bed that Molly would have been worried if he had been looking at anything other than Caleb’s face. The wizard’s eyes rolled back, his mouth open in a silent scream. Cum streaked across his freckled torso as Molly stroked him through his orgasm. Two more thrusts and Molly was coming, too, tossing his head back and gasping Caleb’s name. The pair came down together, Molly gently slipping out of Caleb and laying down beside him to catch his breath.

“How was it?” Molly eventually asked, reaching across Caleb to grab a soft cloth to begin cleaning up. Caleb’s arm was thrown over his eyes, his other hand grasping Molly’s tail loosely.

“ _Gut._ Good. Better than good, or great, or even amazing. I’m unsure that words could do that justice, _liebling_ ,” he said.

“Darling, that was only a week,” Molly said, tossing the soiled cloth onto the floor and laying back down. “Do you think that you could build up to a month or more?”

“Perhaps,” Caleb said, moving his arm to look over at Molly. “But I would like to try the same with you, if you are amenable.”

Molly’s mouth ran dry. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I want to. Thinking about you not letting me come while not letting you come was, uh, something.”

“Good,” Caleb said. “We start tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This turned out to be WAY longer than I anticipated, so my struggle is your gain!


End file.
